Heart to Heart
by sadyethappy
Summary: Jimmy and everyone are in 9th grade...Jimmy has relized hs feelings towards Cindy...but what are hers? CJ LS...maybe lime in later chapters...
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Ok…for all my loyal fans (if I have any) I am SOOOOOOOO sorry for not updating my other stories! I will finish them, THAT is a promise, but I need a long time away from them to get inspiration! But I am going to blow the dust of them and work on them! And I am starting this story now out of sudden inspiration and I will try and update all my stories (except the one shots ) within the month! By the way my birthday is February 12th (YaY)! 

Today class was boring for Jimmy since he already knew and mastered the things they were learning so he shifted his attention to something else…Cindy Vortex…She looked perfect as usual. She sat right beside him but luckily she didn't seem to notice his discreet stare.

The phone rang and the teacher answered it "Ok…ok…yes…thank you bye" he turned her attention to the class "Class I will be back In a minute please stay in your seats" and she left.

"Ok" Nick said "this is the perfect time for me to announce that I am having a party tonight and the whole class is invited." The whole class was suddenly thrown into whispers about what they were going to wear to the party and ext.

"So Jimmy are you going to the party" Sheen said to his friend "I am…it might be fun"

"No you're going because Libby is going" Jimmy responded. Everybody except for Libby it seemed, knew about Sheen's long time crush on her. Sheen blushed "NO!". Jimmy just chuckled "Suuure…Well I guess I'll go I have nothing better to do anyway, so why not"

"Cool I'll meet you there at 8 o'clock!" Just as Sheen finished his sentence the teacher walked in and the class went back to normal as Jimmy thought about the party 'Cindy's bound to be there…even if she hates me and is only there because Nick was there' the thought of her and Nick made him cringe.

Her and Nick had never been a couple even though the whole school expected them to be. He was Mr. Popular and she was Ms. Popular but they had never hooked up! The class dragged on being the last one of the day and finally the bell rang and Jimmy headed home.

7:45 p.m.

Jimmy looked in the mirror. He had on a black shirt with "20 Way How You Know You're a Geek" on it and the 20 way, and black, baggy pants on. His hair was short, since he cut it in 7th grade, it somewhat covered his eyes but he liked it like that.

He began walking to Nick's house. Retroville wasn't big so he could make it there quickly even while walking. It was autumn so it was getting cooler but not enough for Jimmy to bother wearing a coat.

He looked ahead and inhaled deeply, he was at Cindy's house which was near Nick's. Cindy was leaving her house as he was passing so Jimmy slowed down his pace hoping that she saw him…which she did…

"Neutron?" Cindy said questionably.

"Yah its me Vortex" he said coolly even though he was jumping on the inside. Cindy ran up to him, he could smell her perfume which smelled like vanilla.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Walking to Nick's party, why?"

"I dunno just wondering." Jimmy was still getting use to Cindy not insulting him all the time. In the past couple of months they had laid of the insults "if you're so brilliant, why do you still walk everywhere, Nerdtron" but they still hated each other, 'or, at least Cindy hates me' thought Jimmy.

They arrived at the party and Cindy walked toward her group of friends and Jimmy saw Sheen run his way "Jim! What's up? Why were you with Cindy? Oh well who cares…parties down stairs lets go!" he rambled.

The two headed downstairs where a group of 20-ish teenagers were dancing and partying. Music was blasting…Jimmy wondered how they could party so much with just a small group of people…

"Ok, Ok everybody listen up" said Nick loudly over the music "time for a game of Truth or Dare! Everybody get into a circle" and surprisingly to Jimmy every one did. "Ok, I'll spin the bottle and whom ever in spins on gets to start" he spun the bottle and it landed on Sheen.

"Ok…Truth or Dare…Libby" Libby thought for a second "Truth" she said.

"Ok…who in our school do you like?"

"And don't try lying Libby because I know the truth" laughed Cindy.

"Ummm…as sad as it may be I like Sheen" Libby said defeated. Sheen's face lit up with joy. "Ok my turn" said Libby "Truth or Dare, Cindy."

"Dare" A sly smile crept on Libby's face, Cindy didn't even want to know what Libby was thinking.

A/N: Ok that's the first chapter, did you like it?…what should the dare be? I have some ideas for it but none of them seem good enough so lend me some ideas please! I'll post the next chapter after I get some reviews!


	2. Dare

A/N: Ok I have gotten enough reviews to update…thanks to all of you who did review! I appreciate it! Ok here is the next chapter… 

"Dare" A sly smile crept on Libby's face, Cindy didn't even want to know what Libby was thinking. '

"Ok I dare you to go out with Jimmy for a week"

"WHAT!" Jimmy and Libby said at the same time.

"You heard me" said Libby "which means you have to spend the whole week together and you have to attend at least one movie!"

Jimmy's heart leapt, but he wouldn't show it of course, plus he didn't want Cindy to know that he was happy because he knew she wasn't.

"I hate you Libby, you know that" sighed Cindy, giving up. Libby smiled. The rest of the game went by boringly to Jimmy.

All he could think of was the upcoming week he was going to have with Cindy. He had to do everything he could to get her to like him. Even if it killed him (which it probably would.  
The party had about an hour left and a lot of people were dancing and hanging out, Jimmy and Sheen were on the couch (well, one of them) playing poker. "Hah, I win again" smirked Jimmy.

"Ah, you have to be kidding me. You've won every game, and I have nothing left to bet…" Sheen whined.

"Ok, ok, we'll make this next game interesting. If I win you have to ask Libby to dance"

"And if I win you have to ask Cindy too" Sheen extended his hand and him and Jimmy shook on it. Sheen dealt the cards and Jimmy got two Kings and two Queens and a Jack.  
'Ok all a have to do is draw a King or a Queen and I definitely beat Sheen…' he reached for the cards and drew a…'CRAP' he drew a Four.

Sheen put down his cards. All four Fours…Jimmy lost and began to get up, to fulfill the bet, as Sheen laughed hysterically 'She's gonna kill me' Jimmy thought.

Cindy was leaning against a wall talking to Libby 'Oh great and Libby gets to see this to…this just keeps getting better and better…' "Ummm…Cindy, will you dance with me?" asked Jimmy staring at the floor. Cindy was about to say something but Libby interrupted.

"Don't even think about saying no, Cindy" she said "because as part of you guys going out you have to do every thing people going out would do. Which includes dancing with each other.

"Fine" Cindy said trying to sound reluctant even though she wasn't going to say no anyway…'this bet is a good excuse to do things that I would want to do' she thought.

Her and Jimmy headed for a place to dance. Jimmy, never had danced really danced before, put his hands on her hips as she put hers around his neck and they began to move slowly.

(Jimmy's POV)

I am so close to Cindy that a can smell her perfume. We're moving slowly to the music, and this may be the happiest moment of my life so far.  
A/N: Ok, Ok, this may not be the longest chapter but, hey, at least we are finally forming a plot…oh this chapter is dedicated to Garrett…whom I know has probably never even heard of fan fiction…which means he won't know about the dedication! YAY! Not that he would care anyway… chi


End file.
